


Changes

by lostangelkira (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marcus is a dick, Past Rape/Non-con, Reveal Fic, better with kids than he thinks, caring!lucifer, everyone will know, everyone's got one, protective!lucifer, set at end of Season 3, some freak outs, supportive!Chloe, supportive!Dan, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: When Lucifer used everything at his disposal to save Chloe and her daughter from Cain, it resulted in both of them seeing his Devil Face. His wings. Lucifer wished he'd could just run...fly away and hide. Hating that he caused the people he cared about any pain. But he couldn't run and they didn't run from him. Life started looking up as they talked and settled into their lives together, now knowing about the divine.But when Chloe and her daughter are kidnapped...all of their lives are turned upside down again in the aftermath. Will Lucifer be able to prove to them that he wasn't going to run anymore? That he will always be there for them? Or would they finally push him away forever like he feared?
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (mentioned), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/OFC, Ella/OFC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during the events of the season 3 finale, diverging slightly given that Cain had brought Trixie to the building where Lucifer and Chloe have the final showdown with him. I do love Season 4, but for the purposes of this fic, it just fits better. Amenadiel and Linda are together. Maze doesn't like it, but sees that Linda is happy and that's enough. I love this show and the characters. There will be some angst, but I'm not the greatest at it and I prefer happy endings. They all clearly deserve it. And I apologize for anyone being too OOC.

-Lucifer-

He thought he was furious when he saw Chloe being restrained by Cain, his gun trained on her. But seeing little Beatrice bound and gagged on the landing just above him, right at the edge of the ledge where glass used to be...Cain would be chained in the deepest chasm of Hell for this. The wind howled as it blew around the top of the highest skyscraper in the city.

“Let the child go, Cain,” he growled, unable to keep the fire from his gaze as he took a few steps toward them. “She's an innocent in all of this.”

“The brat is the only thing keeping my ex fiance nice and compliant,” Cain growled, pressing the gun against her head harder. “Too bad you won't live long enough to see the light go out in her eyes when I silence her.”

Lucifer kept his eyes on them, seeing Daniel move in silently behind Cain out of the corner of his eye. Cain's men had their guns trained on him currently. He just needed to give Dan a little more time.

“Come now, Cain,” he drawled, holding his arms out to his sides. “You have the Devil at your mercy. Surely there's something you desire that I could help you with first?”

The First Murderer scoffed, the smug look on his face making Lucifer want to punch his face in.

“The only thing I desire,” he said, changing his target from Chloe...to him. “Is for you to cease to exist.”

Daniel moved first, getting Cain in a headlock. It caught the slightly bigger man by surprise, giving Chloe a chance to break his hold and run to Lucifer.

“Finish them both!” Cain yelled.

“I'm sorry, Detective,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close and unfurled his wings, wrapping them around the pair of them as he heard a barrage of gunfire.

Red hot pain seared through his back and wings as they spent their magazines, hitting only him. As much as he hated having them back, this was worth the inconvenience they caused. Chloe's eyes went wide, just staring at him. Her eyes flicked between his wings and his face. Hearing surprised shouts as the gunfire faded, he braved a peek, pulling his wings back a bit. Maze had arrived and was taking care of Cain's henchmen. Dan was still fighting with Cain. Chloe ran up the stairs, heading for her daughter.

“Daniel!” he called, getting the other detective's attention. He tossed Maze's knife to him. Dan caught it easily. “He'll never stop!”

“This is for Trixie!” Dan bellowed, catching Cain by surprise as he buried the blade into his chest.

“Step away from my baby!” he heard Chloe scream.

His blood ran cold from the sound. Not thinking twice, he jumped up, beat his wings twice and landed easily on the landing. Pain lanced through him with every move, but he ignored it with sheer force of will. One of Cain's men had a hand on Trixie's shoulder. One wrong move...would send her free falling. Chloe was a few yards away, Maze on the opposite end. Both didn't want to make a move. It had him seeing red.

“Hand the child over now,” he said, his voice deepening as he felt his face flame with the familiar sensation of his glamour fading away, revealing his twisted Devil face to this soul in need of punishment. “Or your punishment will be heard through all the realms of existence.”

The man froze, eyes wide in terror as he took in his visage. He heard a strangled sob from his left. It pained him to look at Chloe like this. Her eyes were wide, filled with tears.  
“I'm so sorry I've caused you so much anguish, Chloe,” he said softly. “I'm a Devil of my word; I will watch over you and do everything in my power to keep you and Beatrice from harm. Even if you want nothing to do with me.”

She screamed and made to run...but not away. He snapped back to the man and his heart stopped. The guy's eyes had rolled back into his head and he fainted...going out the window. And taking Trixie with him.

“NO!” he screamed, running forward.

Tucking his wings to his back tightly, Lucifer dived out the window. He kept his arms tucked against his body, letting himself free fall. He caught up to the terrified child, the girl's eyes wide as she screamed. As soon as he'd caught up to her, Lucifer pulled her tight to his body, holding her close.

“You're going to be ok,” he said to her as he braced himself before snapping his wings open.

He screamed in agony from the movement, the wind catching in his feathers and pulling them upward. Lucifer ignored the burning pain as he leveled out. There was no way he'd make it back to Lux like this. It was all the way across town. Looking down, he recognized the neighborhoods under him. Making a slight turn, Lucifer managed a fairly smooth landing in Chloe's backyard. Once he touched down, he set the child down on one of the lounge chairs Chloe had set up against the house. He untied her and got the gag out of her mouth. Her big brown eyes were wide as she looked him up and down.

“Are you ok?” he asked her softly, knowing his voice was a lot deeper like this. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

“Yes,” she managed to squeak out. “I knew it was true.”

“What?” he asked.

“That you're really the Devil,” she replied.

His head moved back a little when he saw her lift her hand towards his face.

“Is it ok if I...,” she started to ask him, her eyes not wavering from his. Even though she was looking at the same face he'd shown to so many that had went insane.

He nodded, bracing himself for pain. Any time anyone touched him like this, it resulted in pain. Lucifer was shocked to feel a pleasant tingle as she stroked his cheek. Her fingers were careful as she stroked his face. He sighed softly as he leaned into her touch. As he changed back to his human visage, she looked at him with awe.

“You saved me again,” she said.

He nodded, tears pricking his eyes. When Beatrice wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, he held her back.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her small body shaking hard.

“You mean as much to me as your mother, little one,” he sighed, curling his wings around her. “I love you both with everything I have. I'll always be there for you both. Even if you want me to go away.”

“I love you too,” he heard her say. His heart fluttered as she kissed his cheek. Lucifer bit back cries of pain as he got to his feet, holding her to his chest.

“Son,” he heard an all too familiar voice say.

He turned to see his father standing there. He looked like any other older gentleman...looked a lot like him if he aged about 20 years. Lucifer growled, holding Beatrice a little tighter to himself.

“Why? Why do you show yourself NOW?!” he snapped quietly, not wanting to scare the child in his arms.

“Seeing what Cain was doing,” he replied. “I was trying to stop him before it got to this point.”

“As if your intervention has ever been good for anyone,” Lucifer growled. Lucifer winced as the bullets in his wings shifted whenever he made any little move. “I imagine you're wanting to take me back to Hell now.”

“No!” Beatrice shouted, squirming out of his arms.

Lucifer thought he'd seen everything. But he watched with fascination as the pint sized Decker stormed up to his Father and kicked him in the shin. No one had ever tried that. Lucifer couldn't help but snicker. He winced in pain and moved back from her.

“You can't send him back to Hell!” she shouted at him. “He's been nothing but nice to me and only punishes the bad guys he puts away with my mom! Shame on you for never forgiving him for his mistakes!”

For a moment, Lucifer was terrified he'd smite the child. But then a soft smile spread across his face as he knelt in front of Beatrice.

“I'm not here for that, Beatrice,” he told her. “I'm here to tell him to stay on Earth.”

Hearing that was like a slap across the face. His wings spread wide in shock. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he couldn't help it. He fought to stay conscious, needing to find out where this was going. God pulled the girl in for a hug, whispering something to her. Beatrice said something back to him before sitting back down. She was relaxed and smiling. It was a relief. His Father then approached him. He was still smiling as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Lucifer...I was angry when you left Hell,” he sighed. “Things were not being done the way I thought they should be. But as I watched you closely...seeing you with Ms. Decker as you worked together...I saw a better way. The angels that work under your little sister, Azrael, have found it easier to collect the souls of those meant for Hell with you here on Earth. They've found that those you've dealt with personally have been marked for the more extreme punishments, seeing as you've properly judged them based on their crimes and sins. There have been those that have redeemed themselves, but even those are easier for them to see. It seems that having you on this plane has marked all departing souls. Some of the more evasive souls have been collected by hell hounds as well. You just need to appoint a new Lord or Lady to oversee Hell, keep the demons in line. Pop down every so often to make examples of troublemakers.”

“I never thought I'd live to see the day you admit that you were wrong,” Lucifer whispered. Truly, he had no idea how to feel about this.

God's face went somber. “I didn't take your requests well. I knew you were like me in so many ways...I just couldn't see it. As you were cast out, it felt like my heart broke. I hated myself for that, so I locked myself in my workshop for a long time.”

“And thought making Chloe for me would help make up for that?” he asked, the bitterness in his voice evident. “You took free will away from her. It wasn't right.”

God smiled, laughing a little. “I didn't make her for you.”

“Then...why am I so vulnerable around her?” he asked, hating the pleading tone in the words.

“You always forget that I plan for a much bigger picture,” God told him. “Chloe affects you so much because she was a miracle child. I created her soul to be born to her parents here. She was meant to marry and have kids. Specifically one particular child.” He smiled as he pointed towards Beatrice. “Remember how you or your brothers used to ask me why I let bad things happen?”

“It's a cycle,” Lucifer replied. “Life is unpredictable once set in motion. Tragic events spur the need for justice. Justice begets hope, hope inspires peace.”

As his Father nodded, Lucifer couldn't help but smile as he looked over at little Beatrice, the girl blinking sleepily as she sat there, just looking at the clouds.

“What did you say to her?”

“Have faith in yourself and those you love,” his Father replied. “Stand up for what's right and have faith in your message and you'll do amazing things. As long as she does that and makes the right choices in her life...she will lead the way to a bright and promising future. Her name will be immortalized in the annals of human history, given the right path is taken.”

“And if she doesn't?”

“The cycle will continue along its path, just not when I'd hoped it would. I may make sure certain people are born, but that doesn't mean they lost their free will. The divinity used to ensure Chloe's conception infused her with passive divine ability; manifesting into the instinct she uses to find the truth in her investigations. It's so similar to your own ability that it's made her immune to you and to the divine itself. Because it comes from me, the divine in you defers to it instinctively, causing the vulnerability. Little Beatrice has a bit of a similar effect on you, just not as severe.”

“So...my....”

“Your feelings are genuine,” God answered. “As are hers.”

Part of him was elated. Another part... His Father frowned as his heart sank.

“I've seen that...she's been thinking of having more children,” he said quietly, still looking at Beatrice. “But we're...I can't give her that. I remember the talk you had with Michael when he was seeing that lovely girl in France. Joan, I think her name was.”

“True, generally humans and angels can't procreate,” his Father said. “But she's been touched by divinity since her conception. I'm unsure as it's never come up before, but that should allow for the pair of you to be fruitful.”

“I thought you saw everything, Father?” he asked, looking back at him.

“Remember the nasty headaches I got when I was fully omnipresent?”  
Lucifer nodded, recalling those times God himself needed to be alone.

“I had to remove that or it would've driven me mad,” he explained. “But I have that piece of me stored in a crystal orb that sits in a locked room, just off my workshop. I use it from time to time, get glimpses for a minute or two before deciding on something. I didn't think that was something you'd even be interested in.”

“I'd give her the world if she asked for it,” he said simply, shrugging.

God smiled before hugging him. Lucifer returned the gesture, forgetting the injuries he had.

“And before you ask, I'm working on something special for when Chloe's time on this plane is done. For your family and friends too. Goodbye, Lucifer. Know that I love you and wish you the best life.”

“Will I see you again?” he asked.

“Time will tell,” God said simply. He walked away...and was gone.

Beatrice was lying down, clearly exhausted from the days events. But she seemed to perk up when she looked at him. She got up off the lounge chair she was sitting on.

“You're still hurt,” she said, no doubt seeing how pale he was.

The searing pain of the bullets were either from what ever vulnerability he was experiencing with the child, or they were forged from a weapon from Hell. Didn't really matter which one, with how bad it hurt. Beatrice helped him lie down in the shade, on the same chair she just vacated. It was a good thing the apartment had the patio surrounded by a tall privacy fence.

“My phone...back pocket of my pants,” he mumbled, body trembling from pain. “Just swipe in an L to unlock it.”

He succumbed to darkness as he heard her unlock his phone and call for help.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chloe-

“He was telling the truth,” she said for what felt like the millionth time.

She couldn't stop her pacing while Maze, Dan and Amenadiel cleaned up the feathers, pocketed the knife that Dan had used on Marcus...no. Cain. The Cain. She almost wanted to laugh. A demon and an angel helping her ex husband clean up evidence that Heaven and Hell are real. Chloe stopped pacing when Maze's phone went off. The demon answered it with a short 'Hi'. Maze smiled a little and seemed to relax as she stood there.

“Just stay with him,” Maze said. “We'll be there soon.”

“Trixie's safe,” she told them as she hung up. “Lucifer managed to safely fly them to our place. She said he's really out of it from pain. She's worried about him.”

“You three go ahead and get out of here,” Dan said. “I'll make sure none of what actually happened here ends up in the reports.”

“Thanks, Dan,” Chloe told him softly. “Please come over when you can.”

As they got to the parking garage below the building, Ella came running up to them.

“I heard about you and Trixie,” she panted. “Are you ok?”

“We're fine,” Chloe said. “Lucifer...Lucifer saved us.”

“Where is he?” she asked.

“Come with us,” Chloe told her.

Ella looked at her weird, but got back into her car. The three of them got into her car and made their way to her house with Ella following. Thankfully, traffic was nonexistent and they made great time back to the apartment she shared with Maze. A demon. A small part of her wanted to freak out at that fact. But her instincts reminded her that Maze has never tried to harm her or Trixie. That this woman had saved them both a number of times. Had babysat and played with her daughter so many times...she knew that the fact of her being a demon didn't have to change anything.

As she parked, Amenadiel and Maze got out and went inside. She stopped Ella as they entered her apartment, grabbing the arm holding her medical bag.

“Before you go out there,” Chloe said, “I need you to know that what Lucifer says...it's all true. He's actually the Devil. But he saved me from getting shot today. Saved Trixie. He...I trust him still. I just needed you to know that before you walk out that door.”

“You've been through a lot today,” Ella said softly. “We all have. But I need to see if he needs medical attention.”

She nodded and followed her out to the patio.

“Oh...whoa...wow,” she heard Ella breathe as she took in the sight of Lucifer passed out on one of her lounge chairs, his wings tattered and bloody. “You weren't kidding.”

“You ok?” Chloe asked as she knelt next to Lucifer, looking up at Ella. “Because he needs your help. He took a lot of hits for me...for us. Please.”

“On it,” Ella told her, sitting on the other lounge chair and opening up her bag.

Trixie came over and climbed into her lap. Chloe sighed in relief as she held her daughter tight, assuring herself that she was unharmed and safe. Because of Lucifer. The Devil. It was going to take a while to wrap her head around the fact that she's been working with the Devil, of all people, had feelings for... _whoa_. She stopped that train of thought for now.

 _“One thing at a time, Decker,”_ she told herself.

“Are you ok, mom?” Trixie asked her softly, her head lying against her chest. “You...you aren't scared of Lucifer are you?”

“No monkey,” she replied softly. “It's...it's a lot that's happened today.”

“Can Lucifer stay until he's better?” Trixie asked. “I hate the idea of leaving him all alone.”

“It's ok, Trixie. He can stay. I feel he's going to need us.”

They were quiet after that, watching Amenadiel help Ella remove the numerous bullets from his wings. It felt like days had passed as they waited for the pair to finish. Maze watched from a distance.

“You can come closer, Maze,” Chloe said softly. “We aren't afraid of you.”

The demon said nothing, but her body went stiff. Minutes passed before she moved closer, then carefully had a seat next to them. As soon as she had settled, Trixie moved to sit in Maze's lap. Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little at the look of surprise on her face. The demon glared at her briefly before smiling and hugging Trixie back. Nothing needed to be said.

“Done,” Ella told them. “36 in total. I put dissolving stitches in and have given him a large dose of antibiotics and a painkiller, just in case."

Lucifer groaned, turning over enough to look at her. He smiled at first, then went stone still. His feathers were fluffing in what looked like...fear? Alarm?

“It's ok,” she said softly, reaching out and running a hand through his hair. “You're ok and so is Trixie.”

The look on his face was wary, but his posture eased. He slowly sat up and started to get to his feet. Chloe stood up and put his right arm around her shoulders, getting her left arm around his waist. She grunted a little as he let her take some of his weight, but they stayed on their feet. Hearing a soft sound, he felt a little bit lighter. Looking back, she found that he'd put his wings away. They slowly walked into her apartment. She got him into her room and eased him into the bed. Then she helped him get out of his shirt and pants. Chloe made a point not to look at him below the waist when she noticed that he wasn't wearing underwear. Hearing a knock at the front door, Chloe pulled a blanket over him and went to answer it. Dan was on the other side, holding a plastic bag from Target.

“Is he ok?” Dan asked as she let him in.

“He's doing good,” she replied. “What's in the bag?”

“Figured he might need some clothes. It's not what he'd typically wear, but it should be comfortable.”

She nodded, taking the bag and going back into her bedroom. Lucifer turned to look at her, worry etched onto his face. Then he smirked, striking a very suggestive pose.

“If you wanted me naked, Detective,” he drawled. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Really?” she asked, unable to keep a smile off her face. “You get shot up and you're still trying to bed me?”

“I'm always ready for you darling,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She couldn't help but laugh, feeling a brief flash of arousal. But he was still recovering. And they still needed to talk about what she'd seen. Shaking her head, she handed him the clothes.

“Put this on and no complaints,” she told him. “I want you to be comfortable, but decent because of Trixie. Knowing her, she's not going to want to stay with Dan until she knows you're better.”

The look on his face went from playful to a softer expression. One she'd not really seen before. He nodded and took the clothes from her. She helped him put on the black and red plaid fleece sleep pants and the red t-shirt. Lucifer frowned at first, but didn't last long.

“Huh,” he murmured. “I quite like this fabric. Very soft and warm.”

“Good,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Tired. Pretty good given the circumstances.” He looked up at her. “What about you? Your daughter handled...my true form pretty well for someone so young.”

“It shocked the hell out of me,” she replied after a few minutes. “But...the more I think about it, the more I keep thinking about how much you must hurt. Does...does it hurt? Being that scarred?”

“When it's cold,” he answered. “I ache all over. I'm pretty sensitive all over when I'm in that form. You must have a ton of questions. Everyone that has seen me like that always do.”

“They can wait,” she told him. “Just lay back and rest. I'm going to go check on Trixie. I'll be right back.”

“Ok,” he sighed, easing back into her pillows.

Going out into the living room, she couldn't help but smile. Trixie was with Dan in the kitchen, making lunch. She then noticed the tray on the kitchen table.

“What are you two doing?” she asked, watching Dan help Trixie stir what looked like mac and cheese they were making.

“Making taco casserole,” her daughter replied. “You always make this whenever I get hurt, so I wanted to make it for Lucifer. Do you think he'll like it?”

“He always enjoys whatever we make when he comes over for dinner,” she said with a shrug. “If not, we'll find something else.”

“Let's bring some of his favorite snacks with it,” Trixie said.

Chloe smiled and nodded as she went over to the cabinet she kept the junk food, so Trixie didn't eat too much of it. That and a few of Lucifer's favorites that they didn't care for, but she kept on hand for when he came over. She grabbed a bag of gummi bears, a bag of cheese puffs. Some chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed a few bottles of water and helped them make up the tray.

“You want me to stick around?” Dan asked as she picked up the laden tray, Trixie taking the water.

“We'll be ok, but thank you,” she told him. “Let everyone in the back know there's food if they're hungry. They can leave after, if they'd like. I'll call them later so we can get together and have a long talk about all of this.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, feeling nervous.

“Yes. I trust him.”

He nodded and headed for the back. Chloe led the way back to her room. Lucifer had found her TV remote and was looking through choices on Netflix when they entered. He turned and watched them come in.

-Lucifer-

Right after Chloe had left him alone in her room, he noticed a TV remote on the nightstand next to him. He flipped it on and booted up Netflix. He couldn't help but be worried about Chloe. How this would affect their relationship? Would she still want to work with him? Would...would she still have feelings for him? He knew how he felt about her. And now knowing Dad didn't make her to fall in love with him, that her feelings are real...would knowing what he is make her hate him? As his thoughts started to lead him into a downward spiral, he heard the door open. In walked Beatrice, carrying 3 bottles of water, followed by her mother, carrying a large tray. As she set it across his legs, his stomach growled at the fantastic smell of the food set in front of him.

“What's this now?” he asked softly as Beatrice pulled herself to sit up against him.

“Taco casserole,” she told him, grabbing the smallest bowl. “Mac and cheese made with pepper jack cheese, white cheddar cheese, taco meat, peppers, onions. And if you don't like it...we have other stuff for you. I...I wanted to do something nice for you since you got hurt saving me.”

He smiled as he leaned over carefully and kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you, poppet,” he said softly. “It means a lot to me.”

Chloe sat on the other side, grabbing one of the other bowls, also getting the remote from him. Switching to Disney+, she put on 'Lady and the Tramp', the live action version. No doubt for the child. He didn't mind. Picking up his own bowl, he took a bite. It was very tasty, the spice hitting the back of his throat in a pleasant way. After he finished...he found he was still hungry.

“Seconds, please?” he asked.

Chloe laughed, the sound making him feel amazing as she took the bowls and got up. A few minutes later, she brought a couple more bowls. After that bowl and eating some of the others snacks they brought, he felt a lot better. A little sleepy again. He set the dishes on the tray and set it on the nightstand. Beatrice moved into his lap and curled up there, holding onto him. It felt nice. He put his arms around her and held her lightly. When he heard her sigh and just cuddle against him more, he felt downright giddy. It was like what he felt around Chloe, but not as intense. Chloe eased into the space her child had vacated, holding him as she curled up next to him. Lucifer rested his head on top of hers.

“We're going to need to talk about all of this soon,” she whispered, reaching over and taking hold of one of his hands.

“I have a home out on the bluffs, just outside of the city,” he replied. “I'll invite everyone up to stay for the weekend and we can talk.”

“Ok, then,” she sighed.

After the movie was over, she started another random movie and eased against him. She hummed a little as he took his hand back from her and put his arm around her. He knew he had to come clean with how he felt about her. It scared him to think she'd say no...that she didn't want to be with him like that. But for now...he was more than content.


	3. Chapter 3

-Lucifer-

He felt more like himself as he dressed in the suit Linda had been gracious enough to pick up from his penthouse. But he did have the clothes that Chloe had given him packed into the now empty suit bag. She'd agreed to come up to his house for the weekend as well. No doubt to help with the others with the whole 'the Devil is real along with Heaven and Hell' news. He found her waiting on him in Chloe's living room.

“I'm going up to the house now,” he told Chloe, finding her packing a bag for her daughter. “Make sure we have groceries, get the air running. I'll see you a little later?”

“We'll be heading that way in an hour or so,” she told him. “Dan and Ella wanted to carpool together and I need to run an errand first before we come up.”

“Very well,” he said. “See you later, darling.”

He was a little quiet as he put his suit bag in the bottom of his trunk, followed by Linda's bag.

“Are you ok?” she asked. “You're very quiet.”

“I'm worried that Chloe is going to...not want to work with me anymore,” he finally said as they started driving away.

“And maybe scared that she's afraid of you now and that you love her?” Linda added.

“Yeah,” he finally admitted. “I...I can't lose her, Linda.”

“Have you told her how you feel?” Linda asked.

“I plan to this weekend. But...ugh, this is so damn hard. Why is this so difficult?”

“Confessions like this can be hard. But she took the reveal pretty well, from what you've told me. That's a good sign. Might I make a suggestion?”

“I'm all ears, doctor,” he said as they stopped at a red light.

“Tell her how you feel in private,” Linda suggested. “Maybe try to make her feel comfortable and just be upfront with it. That's the only way you're ever going to know. And find a way to figure out how to move forward. Things are going to change now. But it doesn't have to be bad.”

As they drove through the city, he eyed a Target. He turned into the parking lot and parked, making sure there were a few empty spaces around his car. Linda looked confused. He felt a little nervous, fiddling with his cufflinks.

“There a reason you decided to stop here?” Linda asked.

“I...I want to try dressing...casual,” he finally said, his face feeling hot. Kind of like when he shows his Devil Face, but not as intense. “But I have no idea what that entails.”

“Wow,” Linda said, a big smile on her face. “Never thought I'd see the Devil blush.”

He looked in his rear view mirror and saw a bright flush staining his cheeks. Which him seeing it seemed to make it worse.

“I'd be glad to help you,” Linda said with a smile. “Come on.”

Shopping with Linda was better than he thought it would be. And found that he liked some of the clothes. He even bought new shoes. And a few outfits for Linda. A couple things that he thought would look good on Chloe. A cute little dress for Beatrice. Swimsuits for everyone, in a few sizes. And a cart full of things he thought Beatrice would like for the room she'd stay in. Linda could only smile as they checked out. He flirted with the checkout girl harmlessly. She was affected by him, but he kept things at just the flirting. It made the checkout process quick. Once that was done, Linda helped him pack the bags. She ended up having to ride with a few at her feet, but she didn't seem to mind. It took a good hour drive to get to the house, but this was why he picked this one. It was his newest purchase. He'd adored the house; the layout, the location. It was still close enough to the city to not feel completely isolated, but far enough out to have peace, quiet and privacy. And you could see the stars. Something he sorely missed.

He stopped at the gate, punching in the access code. As they drove up to the front of the house, he grinned as Linda stared. The house was a 3 story villa, inspired by Italian architecture. There was a lovely garden off to the right, a sprawling lawn to the left and along the drive up to the house. In the back was an Olympic swimming pool and a hot tub near it. The top floor was a master suite and all his. Once he'd parked, he made a call and got a grocery order being brought up.

“This place is amazing,” Linda breathed.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. “As soon as it went on the market, I snatched it up. One of my favorite purchases, frankly.”

Linda helped him get everything inside. First, they took his stuff and the things for Chloe up to his rooms on the 3rd floor. Next was everything for Beatrice, setting it up in the room just before the staircase to the 3rd floor. Then set the bags for everyone else in rooms on the 2nd floor, marking each room with their names on a piece of tape.

“A bit meticulous, aren't you?” Linda asked with a smile.

“Just being a good host,” he said with a shrug.

“You're nervous.”

“Oh please,” he scoffed as they walked downstairs. “I'm the Devil, darling. What do I have to be nervous about?”

“You know what,” Linda said, crossing her arms as they came to a stop in the kitchen.

“Look...I just need to try and get things started on the right foot today. I need this weekend to go well.”

“Have a little faith in these people,” Linda told him.

He heard the doorbell. Going to the door, he answered it. Amenadiel and Maze were on the other side. Lucifer let them in and showed them to their rooms. Right after that, the grocery delivery. Linda helped him put stuff away again. Throwing on an apron, he set to work on dinner. The work helped him keep calm and a clear head while they waited for the rest of their guests to show up. Once he had the roast and ribs in the oven, he prepped the sides and set them off to the side to start a little later. He even had time to put together a little lunch; some sandwiches and chips. Nothing much.

The doorbell rang while he was washing his hands. Linda went and answered it. He took his apron off and hung it up before going to greet them. Beatrice ran in and tackled his legs, wrapping him up in a strong hug. When he first met the girl, he hated how clingy she was. But over time, he grew to like it, knowing she only did this with the people she loved. Chloe was in the door next; looking a little weary from the trip up. No doubt the child had run her a little ragged. He took the bags she was carrying from her. Dan and Ella were in the door next, both carrying bags. He noticed an interesting box in his other hand.

“Brought a sampler of locally brewed beers,” he said. “I know it isn't anything expensive or flashy...”

“It's fine, Daniel,” Lucifer interrupted. “I'm not a complete snob. I just simply love the finer things. And when I can afford them...I indulge.”

“I can tell,” Dan said with a smile. “But this place...wow. It's amazing.”

“Thank you.”

Ella stepped up, holding out a tube filled with misshapen pieces of metal.

“What's this?” he asked, taking it from her.

“The bullets I pulled out of your wings,” she replied. “I thought you might like to keep them.”

Lucifer shrugged and placed it in his pocket.

“Let me show you to your rooms.” 

He led them up, showing Ella to hers, given it was the closest to the stairs from the ground floor. Next was Dan, across the hall. Going past Linda, Amenadiel and Maze's rooms, he opened the way into the one for Beatrice. The look on her face was priceless. She ran in, looking over everything.

“Lucifer...,” Chloe said quietly. “You didn't need to do this.”

“I wanted her to feel at home,” he said simply. “It's nothing.”

She smiled at him and hugged him. He returned it and showed her upstairs.

“Before you say anything,” he said. “3rd floor is all mine. My bedroom is on the other side. Your room is over here.” He led her to the right and opened the way into another bedroom. Sitting on the bed were the bags he'd left there.

“What's this?” she asked.

“I went shopping before coming here,” he replied. “I saw a few things I thought you might like.”

“Is this because you think I'm scared of you?” she asked.

“No!” he scoffed, his stomach twisting in knots. “I...I just saw them and thought about you. That's all.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said with a smile. “This place really is lovely.”

“Glad you approve, darling,” he said, grinning right back.

He followed her downstairs, where everyone else was waiting.

“Well, I have lunch made and it's a lovely day outside,” he said. “Everyone ok with taking lunch out on the patio?”

They nodded. Linda grabbed some sodas from the fridge, Chloe and Ella helped him with the food. Chloe helped Trixie make a plate. Everyone was quiet while they did that.

“So...you're the actual Devil?” Dan asked.

“Yes, Daniel,” Lucifer sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “I've been telling you that since you met me.”

“Are...are you trying to collect our souls?” Ella asked, looking a little wary.

“No,” he growled. “A lot of the stuff written in the Bible is complete fiction and utter nonsense. Movies, TV...a lot of that is crap too.” He took a deep breath. “I was thrown from Heaven for wanting what He gave humanity; free will. Choice. I may have a talent for punishment, but there were many years where I just hated myself for finding any kind of satisfaction or joy from it. Eventually...I couldn't bear it any longer. I was done.”

“Is that talent what drove you to help with Delilah's case?” Chloe asked.

“Sort of,” he replied. “She sang when I played sets at Lux. I helped connect her to the people that gave her a shot in the movies and as a singer. She'd come to see me that night, worried I was after her soul or something. I told her what I told you, and that for the favor she owed me...I just wanted her to get clean and get her life together. She never got the chance to return her favor. She was a good kid, she just made some poor decisions. Killed for that producer's greed. He deserved more than what he got. But his life wasn't mine to take. It was so tempting though.”

“Did you really make the stars?” Beatrice asked, after a long silence. “I remember that from Sunday school when my grandma took me to church one time.”

“I certainly did,” he said with a smile. “They're my pride and joy.”

The next hour and a half was spent answering their questions. It went well. Amenadiel stepped in with some of their questions about his family, Heaven. When they didn't seem to have anything else to ask, he checked his watch.

“I just need to check on dinner,” he said. “How's about a dip in the pool, hmm?”

“That sounds great actually,” Chloe said, getting to her feet. “Need any help, Lucifer?”

“I'd appreciate it,” he told her.

While everyone else went upstairs to change, they went to the kitchen. Chloe quietly helped him with checking everything, getting other things started and setting a timer on Chloe's phone.

“You feeling ok, Lucifer?” she asked.

“Right as rain, darling,” he said with a smile. His stomach still kept twisting with nerves. “I should be asking you that, Detective. I really am having a hard time believing you aren't freaking out over all of this.”

“You've been my partner for a couple of years now, Lucifer,” Chloe sighed. “As crazy as some things were and that I couldn't explain, you have always been there for me when I needed it. Always had my back. You protected me and Trixie, saved us both I don't know how many times. My mind keeps coming back to those things.”

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. It took a hell of a lot for him not to push for a kiss. Or make a innuendo. But he held it back. It just felt like it would ruin or cheapen the moment. They went up and got changed for the pool. Setting their phones on a lounge chair near the pool, they jumped in. The next couple of hours was spent splashing and playing around in the pool. As much as he tried to show distaste for kids...Beatrice was different. He honestly worried a little that Dan would start being a douche over how much she was wanting to play with him. But he simply just joined in whatever game they were playing. It was quite a surprise. When the alarm on Chloe's phone went off, everyone decided to get out of the pool. Chloe and Ella came to the kitchen and helped him with the food.

“How are your wings healing anyway?” Ella asked. “The stitches ok? How long does it take for you to heal anyway?”

“They've healed up, stitches fell out. Normally...I can't be hurt by any man-made weapons; only ones forged in Heaven or Hell. But the bullets were able to because of Chloe.”

“Why me?” she asked, grabbing the hand mixer for the potatoes.

“Remember how I explained that your birth was ensured by my father?” he asked her. She nodded. “Because of that, you were infused with divinity. Divinity that mine defers to, like when I'm in the presence of my dad. A kind of instinct. When I'm close to you, I can be hurt like any other human.”

“Wait...so when we were dealing with Malcolm...that time I was poisoned...you died?”

“I did. The only thing I was thinking about was saving you, Chloe.”

They all went quiet after that. Things had gotten intense. They took turns going upstairs to change. He had another dress shirt and slacks to change into. He wasn't quite ready to try out his new wardrobe. Another hour and a half later, dinner was on the table. It was spent having pleasant conversation, enjoying what he'd made. It was...normal. And what he needed the most right now. After dinner, Linda, Amenadiel and Ella offered to do the dishes. Dan went into the living room with Maze to watch a movie with Beatrice.

“Detective? Might I have a word in private with you?” he asked Chloe.

“Sure,” she said, shrugging.

He led her back up to his rooms and out onto the balcony.

“Now this is a lovely view,” she sighed, sitting and looking out at the bluffs, the city off in the distance. The sun was setting, painting the sky in pinks, oranges and purples.

“That it is,” he replied.

He sat next to her on the bench, enjoying the company.

“So what's going on, Lucifer?” she asked softly.

“Chloe...there's no easy way to go about this,” he told her, making her look at him. “Over these couple of years, I've grown closer to you than anyone. Granted, I wanted to get you into bed. Still do. But it's more than that for me now. I truly adore having dinner and game nights and even some of our more boring stakeouts. Just being with you.”

She stared at him for several minutes in quiet. It worried him. So much so, he figured she was trying to find a way to tell him that she didn't feel that way. As he moved to get up, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Lucifer...,” she said, sounding choked up. He turned back to her, watching her move closer to him. “What are you saying exactly?”

“That I'm in love with you,” he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

He took a chance and pulled her close. The kiss was brief and chaste; barely a brush of lips really. Chloe pulled back and looked in his eyes again. She smiled and blushed.

“I love you too,” she sighed, leaning back in.

She kissed him again. It surprised him enough that his wings unfurled. His right wing curled around her, pushing her against him tightly. Chloe squeaked a little in surprise, pushed tight against his chest.

“Bloody hell,” he cursed under his breath, his face heating up with a blush again. “Sorry about that.”

Chloe laughed. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement.

“I'm sorry for laughing,” she told him. “But it's a little funny. And I don't think I've ever seen you blush before.”

“The Devil doesn't blush,” he snapped playfully, the flush only darkening.

“I think it's cute.” She kissed him again, making him smile.

They shared a few more kisses before he finally let her sit back up. He was about to fold his wings away when Chloe took hold of his hand again.

“Can I touch?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Along the top or middle...not the long ones along the bottom,” he instructed, a little tense.

She was very careful as she carded her fingers through his feathers, ruffling them lightly. He sagged not only in relief, but with just how good it felt. 

“I'm not hurting you, am I?” she asked.

“Far from it, love,” he sighed. “Feels great. Like playing with my hair.”

Chloe smiled and kept up the strokes. She eventually turned around so she could move her hands along the front of his wing, her fingers moving deeper into the feathers and to the skin. When she reached a spot level with his shoulder, toward the top bone of the wing, he gasped and shuddered. Chloe pulled her hand away, looking worried. He could feel he was blushing. And so was she.

“Did I...,” she asked, unsure what to say.

“You hit a very sensitive spot,” he finished with a nod. “It felt amazing.”

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her again, laying his hand on her thigh and squeezing lightly. When he started moving it higher, she put her hand over his, stopping it.

“Not yet, Lucifer,” she said softly. “Please...”

“I'm sorry, Chloe,” he told her, pulling his hand off her. “I didn't...”

“Shh...it's ok. At least take me out to dinner first.”

He smiled before kissing her again. “I can do that. How about we go out for dinner on Monday? After work?”

“Only if you promise me not to do something crazy and extravagant. Keep it simple, yet thoughtful.”

“As you wish, love,” he whispered before kissing her again.

When they pulled back, Lucifer pulled her against his side and turned to look out at the sunset again. He put his arm around her waist, leaving his wing out around her. All things considered, this was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those uncomfortable with smut, be warned...it shows up in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It will be a little while before I post another chapter. I'm planning on participating in the Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 prompt challenge. It challenges to write fluff/ace friendly fics for each of 31 prompts. With me working overtime all this month at my job, I won't be able to get 31, but I'm making a goal of at least 10 for myself.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

-Monday-

-Chloe-

She had a huge smile on her face as she worked on her paperwork. No new cases had hit her desk, so she was working on paperwork. When she saw Lucifer walk in with two cups of coffee in hand, she was a little confused.

“I left a message to tell you I just have paperwork today,” she said as he handed her one of the cups. “I know you hate this part of the job.”

“And leave you to do it by yourself?” he asked, feigning shock. “I felt the need to come to your aid.”

That made her blush, and him chuckle. They worked together quietly, actually getting all of it done. Lucifer disappeared for a good half hour while she started on some more files that needed work done for some of the other detectives that were out for whatever reason. When he came back, he took his suit jacket off and hung it off the back of his chair, then rolled the sleeves of his lavender dress shirt up to get back to work.

“Where did you run off to?” she asked playfully.

“Just getting confirmation on our evening,” he replied. “Had to make sure the special order toys are coming in tonight.”

She nearly spit the mouthful of coffee in her mouth. He laughed, pulling her in for a quick hug. “Just kidding, Detective. Are you always this on edge about sex?”

“In public and at work,” she growled. “And no, I'm not suggesting any of those activities.”

“You need to unwind a little, my dear,” he sighed. “But I was just joking, really. I also took the liberty of ordering a light lunch for us so we can keep working.”

She smiled and they kept on working. Ten minutes later, someone was dropping off two small salads and a split sandwich. By 4, they were wrapping up for the day. Lucifer walked her out to her car.

“I'll pick you up at 6?” he asked, clearly hoping she hadn't decided to cancel.

“Sounds good,” she told him. “What are we doing? So I know how to dress.”

“Nothing fancy, darling,” he replied. “Scout's honor. It should be fun though.”

“So I'm finally going to see you go casual?” she asked.

“I'm afraid so,” he sighed, his smile giving him away.

She kissed him before getting in her car and heading home. Trixie was glad to see her. She was out of school for the summer, so she stayed with one of the neighbors and played with their kids most of the day. Maze was coming to babysit her tonight, while she was on her date. Truthfully, dating was hard for her. Always was. If it wasn't boys her age trying to get into her pants, it was men leering at her when they realized she was in that stupid movie.

Dan had been awkward, but he'd tried, which she found endearing. The couple of dates she'd went on after their divorce...complete disasters. Boring...her dates too pushy, thinking she'd be ready to jump them knowing she was now a single mother that probably hadn't had sex for a good year before the divorce. Pierce was the first person since Dan she'd slept with. It was good, but she never really felt like he cared enough to do anything for her. It left her wanting most of the time. With Lucifer...there was still the fear that once she slept with him...that he would realize he didn't love her. That he would bore with her and leave her.

“You're home early mommy,” Trixie said as they went inside their apartment. “You ok?”

“Just fine, baby,” she told her. “Lucifer and I got done early. So I wanted to come home and spend time with you before we go out tonight.”

“Really?!” Trixie asked excitedly.

“Yes, monkey. I'm going out with Lucifer tonight.”

“Awesome! It's about time you dated him. He really likes you, mommy. A lot.”

She could only smile. They spent a little time reading together before she made Trixie a snack. At 5:30, she got a quick shower before dressing in a pair of dark jeans and a light summer blouse. Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail, she had just enough time to add a little bit of makeup. Hearing a knock at the door, she checked her watch.

“Come in!” she called, finishing up.

As she walked out to the living room, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lucifer in a forest green polo shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. It made him so much more approachable and just as sexy as his suits. He held out a small bunch of flowers to her; simple wildflowers. Some of her favorites. After placing them in water, he walked her out to his car.

“I like this new look for you,” she told him as they drove along to wherever he'd chosen to take them. “It makes you feel a little more approachable. And I don't think you give a good pair of jeans enough credit. They certainly show your ass off well.”

“Good to know that my date is enjoying the view then,” he said with a knowing smile. “And I've always enjoyed the view when you're in your jeans.”

She felt a little confused when they pulled up to a very popular Thai restaurant, the lights dim and very few cars in the parking lot. But she trusted he'd taken what she'd said to heart about no huge gestures or crazy expensive date to try and impress her. He led her in to an empty dining room and into the kitchens. There were six other couples there, wearing aprons.

“Welcome to our couples cooking class this evening,” an older gentleman in a chef's coat said. “I'm the head chef here at Mai's. Tonight, each couple will have one of my chefs teaching them how to make one of our best selling dishes for everyone here. I'll be making a few sides to enjoy along with dessert. Once we're all done, we'll all sit and enjoy a fresh meal.”

“And this didn't cost me much,” Lucifer told her as they settled into their station. “Price of a dinner for two and cashing in a favor.”

“I'm surprised,” she said. “I do enjoy to cook, but never seem to find time.”

“Well, now we have the time,” he told her before they started listening to their instructor.

She really did have a lot of fun working together with him to make something delicious. Once they plated, the other couples weren't far behind. The chefs instructed them to go out to the dining room, having them sit at their largest banquet table. Wine was served.

“Having fun, Chloe?” he asked.

“I can say I really am,” she told him. She leaned in and kissed him. “You've really surprised me. You really haven't hit me with any more requests for sex or innuendos lately. I appreciate it.”

“I love you, Chloe,” he said softly, pulling her close. “I don't want to push you away. Not anymore. I've waited this long, I can wait longer. And for you...I'd wait for you forever.”

That touched her. No one had ever made her feel this comfortable. He'd never been more sincere. Part of her wanted to go back to his penthouse tonight, let him have his way with her. But that fear was still there. She was torn. Putting it out of her head for now, the chefs served what they made together. Lucifer...he was charming as ever. Flirting, but still had eyes for only her. She found him always looking at her. It only made her smile.

-Lucifer-

He loved seeing Chloe open up and just have a little fun. And knowing she loved to cook for Beatrice, for her family, he was pleased with himself at his choice. It was confusing how she responded to some of his flirting, but then pulled back before it got heavy. Something was holding her back. He only wished he knew what it was. Dinner was fun. The conversation lively and the food tasty. But even with so many people eyeing him across the table, responding to his charms...he only had eyes for the woman he came with. After dinner and dessert, he took them up to a quiet spot in the nearby park, admiring the view. Getting out of the car, he pulled a blanket from the trunk and spread it at the top of the hill in front of the car. Sitting next to him, Chloe surprised him when she put her hand in the back pocket of his jeans, cupping his ass.

“I see your point about the jeans,” he said, his voice deepening as his jeans starting feeling a little too small.

She laughed a little when he did the same to her. Chloe gasped when he gave her butt a squeeze.

“Lucifer,” she gasped, a flush hitting her cheeks.

She pulled back when he went to kiss her. He frowned.

“What is it, Chloe?” he asked. “What's troubling you?”

“It's stupid,” she sighed, pulling his hand from her back pocket in order to hold.

“It isn't if it has you scared of me touching you,” he said softly. “Did...did Cain force you to sleep with him?”

“No,” she answered. “Truthfully, I'm afraid of losing you.”

“Why?”

“I've been fighting my attraction for you ever since I met you,” she admitted. “But I kept telling myself that if I went to bed with you...you'd only move on to the next woman that you met. And when I started falling for you...you'd disappear.”

He felt like his heart was breaking. How...how could he think she would've been won over so easily? Or not realize how much he hurt her?

“I've changed, Chloe,” he told her, pulling her into his lap and simply holding her. “I'll wait if that's what you really want. I'm sorry that I've been an idiot.”

Her smile was blinding. Leaning in, he kissed her again. He groaned into her mouth as she moved to straddle his lap. Lucifer put his hands into both back pockets of her jeans, pressing her against him hard. She pulled out of the kiss to gasp, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“Do you see anyone around?” he asked her.

Chloe leaned back a little, looking towards the bottom of the hill they were on, then to the path just behind the car.

“No. Why?”

He carefully unfurled his wings. Chloe smiled, running her fingers along the top his right wing. She watched as he carefully pulled a pristine feather from the middle, close to the wing tip.

“Didn't that hurt?” she asked.

“It wasn't bad,” he assured her. “Kind of like pulling a hair.” Chloe looked confused when he handed it to her. “I want you to have this. I wouldn't even think of doing this with just anyone. Even one feather from an angel's wings can heal a fatal wound or infection. Or can be used as proof of the divine against me. That's the trust I'm putting in you. I promise to remain faithful to you, not to hide or run from you. Ever.”

Chloe took it from him gently, carefully stroking it. She laid it to the side. He kissed her again, putting his wings away for now. When his fingers skimmed her waist, Chloe hummed, letting him move under her shirt, then her bra. Her breasts felt heavy and warm in his hands. She pressed into his touch, urging him silently to continue. Lucifer couldn't help but growl as he moved to nip at her neck. When her hands moved his shoulders to his back, where his scars used to be, he purred his approval.

“Mmm...I love that sound,” she breathed as he finished leaving a dark hickey on her neck.

As he eased his hand down her pants, a bright light blinded him briefly.

“What's going on here?” a male voice asked.

Chloe laughed, quickly grabbing the feather he gave her. He jumped up and they got into his car and drove away as a street cop ran up.

“Bloody hell,” he growled as they exited the park. “Worst timing ever.”

They were quiet as he drove her home. It made him groan internally when he noticed she put the feather he gave her in her bra.

“I really did have a good time tonight,” Chloe told him as he walked her to the door. “Um...do you want to come in?”

“Yes, please detective,” he said excitedly.

Going inside, he found that Maze and Beatrice were asleep on the couch, the TV on and playing some cheesy comedy. Maze woke up when he picked up the girl. She turned into his chest, but stayed asleep. She stayed quiet, giving him a wink as she got up and stretched before heading to her room. Lucifer took her to her room. Laying her down carefully, he pulled a blanket from the foot of her bed over her. She curled around one of the many stuffed toys she kept on her bed.  
As he quietly walked out, he saw Chloe had been watching him.

“You're good with her,” she said, putting her arms around his waist again.

“It's pretty easy when she's asleep,” he replied, grinning as he held her back.

Lucifer followed as she turned and led him to her bedroom. Chloe kissed him as he shut the door.

“We need to be quiet,” she said softly. “I don't want to wake Trixie.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, knowing how apprehensive she'd been.

“You've shown a lot of faith in me tonight,” she finally said, her hand toying with the button of his pants. “I'm willing to take a leap of faith.”

“Then let me catch you,” he said with a smile.

She nodded, carefully taking the feather he gave her out of her bra. He waited while she carefully tucked it into a trinket box on her dresser. As she closed it up, he moved to where he stood right behind her. Pulling her to him back to chest, she reached back, placing her hand against his throat. He turned into her hand, kissing her palm as he undid her shirt, taking it off her. Her bra was well worn, but clearly comfortable. And had a front clasp. He undid it with the flick of a wrist. Letting her take her hand back, Chloe let her bra drop to the floor. Lucifer took her breasts in his hands again, making her gasp.

“You're so lovely like this,” he purred, leaning in to press soft kisses to the right side of her throat.

“More, please,” she sighed.

Lucifer obliged. Leaving his left hand occupied with her breast, he let his right hand drift down to undo the button of her jeans. When he got his hand down the front of her pants and cupped her center, they both groaned.

“This all because of me?” he asked with a chuckle, feeling her sodden panties against his palm.

“Yes,” she whined, her body sagging into his more.

A low growl boiled out of his throat as he ground his arousal against the small of her back. She choked his name out, her hand reaching back and finding his hair. It was with great reluctance that he pulled his hands off of her in order to turn her around. He kissed her again, pulling her with him to her bed. Pulling back, he pulled his shirt off. Chloe took it upon herself to undo his jeans and pull them down and off.

“Whoa,” she said as he kicked off his pants, shoes and socks. “I...is that going to fit?”

He laughed a little.

“We just need to make sure you're thoroughly prepared is all,” he told her, laying her down.

Lucifer relished having Chloe spread out underneath him. He kissed his way down her body, pausing at her breasts.

“Oh Lucifer,” she panted when he tongued her right nipple, looking up at her.

“Kind of makes me wish I've would taken you back to the penthouse,” he sighed, moving to her other nipple, nibbling it lightly. “Sounds like you're a screamer.”

“Normally I'm not,” she replied. “But you really make me want to.”

He moved back up and kissed her again. She whined when he toyed with the waistband of her panties.

“These are cute,” he said, glancing down at the simple white and pink underwear she was wearing. “But I think they need to come off now.”

“Tear them off then,” she purred. “I'm sure you'd replace them.”

“Gladly,” he growled.

Taking the thin material in both hands, he tore them apart easily. Moving down, he got the remnants of her underwear free and tossed into a corner. He noticed her eyes go wide as he eased onto his front, between her legs. At the first touch of his tongue to her most sensitive flesh, her hands went straight to his hair, gripping and pulling. He groaned, making her legs spread wider from the sensation. He settled into his pose and kept moving against her, finding what made her sing. As he felt her getting close, he unfurled his wings again, stretching them for her to reach.

“Harder...right there, please,” she panted, reaching up and grabbing hold of his wings.

Lucifer purred as he did as she asked. Hearing her groan his name as her thighs trapped him in place as she came, made him lose control and he came with her.

“Fuck Chloe,” he panted, wincing at the sensitivity when he pulled himself back up. “You...hell...”

“Did I break you already?” she asked, trembling a little.

“Not quite,” he replied. “First time for everything.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well...I've never...finished when going down on a partner,” he said, blushing a little.

That made Chloe blush, making her more lovely. The color started in her face, before moving down her throat and onto her chest. When she looked at his groin, it made that blush darker.

“Doesn't look like it's stopped you, has it?” she asked.

“I did tell you have a lot of stamina,” he said with a wicked grin on his face.

He settled onto his knees, helping pull her up into his lap. Chloe put her hands on his shoulders and let him help guide her.

“Take your time,” he whispered to her, kissing her mouth, then her neck.

He shuddered all over, his wings flaring open as she sank onto him. Chloe clung to him as she panted his name. He kissed her, helping her relax. As he felt her loosen a little, he gave a light thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Chloe,” he sighed, helping her move. “So perfect for me.”

They took their time, moving in a nice, easy rhythm. She kissed him to start, panting his name like a prayer. Feeling close again, Lucifer eased his hand between them and found her clit, just gently stroking it. It made Chloe bounce harder, making him thrust a little harder. Chloe was the first to come again. Lucifer choked out her name as he held himself deep, releasing inside her as her insides squeezed him nice and tight. She slumped against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I love you,” she sighed, sounding very satisfied.

He adored how she held onto him, cuddling into the warmth of his body.

“I love you as well,” he replied softly.

Putting his wings away, he carefully picked her up and into her private bathroom. He got them both into the shower and quickly washed them both. Chloe was able to stand after a bit, but she didn't want to stray from him. He felt the same way. Once they were done and dried, he helped her into bed before getting in on the other side. She molded herself to him before falling asleep. He held her close.

“You'll never get rid of me now, you know,” he told her.

“I'll fight your father and all of Hell to keep you,” she replied. “Sleep now.”

He simply smiled and relaxed into the mattress, holding her close.


End file.
